Loving Thy Suspect
by Crime and Thriller
Summary: Lieutenant Blair Waldorf has spent her whole life in the homicide for NYPD. Her latest case in one the worst case she has seen in years. Blair has one problem, she had one suspect; Chuck Bass, and she's falling in love with him. Now the race is on to find the real killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Loving thy Suspect**

 **Fandom: Gossip Girl**

 **Rating: T for language, violence, and some sexual moments**

 **Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing: Blair/Chuck, Dan/Serena, Nate/Jenny**

 **Summary: Lieutenant** **Blair** **Waldorf has spent her whole life in the homicide for NYPD. Her latest case in one the worst case she has seen in years. Blair has one problem, she had one suspect; Chuck Bass, and she's falling in love with him. Now the race is on to find the real killer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own.**

 **Update Schedule: Every Friday**

 **Additional information: This story is AU and OCC**

Lieutenant Blair Waldorf stood

looking down at the crime scene. Murder had become her business a long time ago. This was her life and she wouldn't change it for anything. However, this particular crime scene seemed to more gruesome than she was used to. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a pair of white latex gloves. Stepping ever so carefully with her black boots to avoid the bloody footsteps Blair made her way over to the body.

Bending down Blair began to examine the body. The young girl couldn't have been any older than 25 years. Her long black hair had been yanked and pulled. Gently moving her arms she noticed the defensive bruises covering her arms. Marking around her neck allowed Blair to believe the girl had been strangled, but would have to confirm with the medicinal examiner. She reached down and pulled out an ID and a room key. "Jamie Reynolds." She spoke mostly to herself.

Blair gaze flickered around the room. _The girl did not go without a fight_ , Blair thought to herself. It impressed the young detective. Blair reached around to tuck a strain of her brown hair behind her ear.

The nice hotel suit at the Empire hotel showed signs of a struggle. Two broken lamps laid on the plush black carpet. The coffee table laid in the middle of room knocked or thrown over. Blair pushed herself to her feet and examined the rest of the girl. _Not a cheap room_ , she noted.

"Have CSU run a complete sweep of the room, and send me the results." Blair informed the uniformed officer standing at the door.

Long plush carpet lined the crowded cop filled long highway. Blair even noticed that the hallway was nice. Her gaze turned towards the shaken up housekeeper. She took a deep breath and made her way over to her.

"I'm Lieutenant Blair Waldorf," she spoke pulling out a note book. "I need to ask you a few questions."

The house keeper nodded her head."Anything I can do to help, ma'am." She spoke her voice clearly shaken up from the experience.

"You're the one who found Ms. Reynolds correct?"

The house keeper nodded her head once more. "Yes, I came to do my duty." She paused wiping away one single tear that had appeared. "I knocked on the door and announced myself but I did not get any response. I assumed that she was out enjoying the hotel or the city, but I was wrong. I walked into the room and noticed the objects on the ground knocked over and that's when...that's when...that's when I saw the body."

Jotting down the notes Blair looks up at the emotional house keeper. "Did you touch anything before calling 911? Or let anyone else in the room?"

"No," she replied. "I believe that I screamed, ran out of the room and then called the authorities. I watch a lot of crime shows but I've never actually seen a dead body before."

"Thank you," Blair put her notepad back into her pocket. "I believe that is all that I will need from you right now. " She motions for her the uniformed officer to take care of this woman. Having to wait for CSU Blair knows what else that she has to do and it isn't going to be fun.

Heavy snowfall fell onto the street of the Upper East Side in New York. Blair always found this time so magical and hated this time as well. Most people darted from store to store trying to find the perfect Christmas gift, but not she. Lieutenant Blair Waldorf had to go tell a mother and a father that their daughter had died. She pulled up the address that she had found, and turned off the car engine. "Worst part of my job." She mumbled to herself.

The house was small, quiet, but cute and homey. Making her way up the drive-way past the white picket fence Blair knocked on the door. She sure wasn't on the Upper East Side anymore. She took a deep breath and waited.

The door swung open with a middle age woman standing in the door-way. She shared her daughters long black hair but her eyes were a different color than the daughters. "May I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Reynolds?"

"I am. What's this about?"

"I'm Lieutenant Blair Waldorf," Blair began, holding up her badge. "May I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

Mrs. Diana Reynolds opens the door for Blair to walk in. "Is something wrong?" She asks, gesturing Blair to the leather couch in the living room.

Blair nod's her heads thanks and takes a seat. "Is Mr. Reynolds home?" She looks around, and frowns seeing all the happy family pictures that line the walls of the living room. It's clear that she really loves her family.

"David!" Diana called out still not understanding the full situation. "Is everything okay? Is Jamie okay?"

Before Blair gets a chance to answer David Reynolds walks into the living room. He's covered in dust, oil, he's working on car it seems like to Blair. "Yes?" He turns towards Blair. "Can we help you?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but earlier today your daughter Jamie was murdered." The words were never easy to speak for Blair. She took a deep breath in and let it sink into them.

Diana quickly covers her mouth and tears began to come to her eyes. "No, no, no," she falls into the couch. Her body begins to shake.

David goes over to hug his wife but tears are quickly coming to his eyes but he tries to stop them. "No, that can't be true. We had just heard from Jamie yesterday. Please, it just can't be."

"I'm really sorry for your loss." Blair never knew what to say. She knew that the word sorry didn't really do much but that is what she had been trained to say to the people.

It had taken about an hour but Diana and David finally calmed down enough so that Blair could ask them questions. She did not want to overwhelm them with questions but she needed to ask these questions. "Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt your daughter?"

David nodded his head no. "No, I don't know of anyone that would do that. Of course, not everyone liked Jamie but she had never once said that she was in danger."

"Did she have a boyfriend or was seeing someone?" Blair wrote down the information.

David and Diana exchange a glance catching Blair's attention. "Well," Diana began, unsure. "She was seeing a guy, but they had broke it off earlier this week.

"Why? Did she break up with him?"

"She did," Diana took a deep breath and exchanged a glance with her husband. "The guy she was seeing his name his Chuck Bass, but she had told us that she had been cheating on him. I encouraged her to break up with Chuck because that wasn't fair to him."

"Do you know how he took the break up?"

"Not well from what Jamie told us. He said that he had loved her, but she just wasn't ready for anything like that. Do you think that he could have done this to her?"

Blair didn't know and she didn't want to give the family false hope that the killer might be that close. "I'm not sure," she rose from her seat in the living room. "I promise as soon as I find something out I will give you a call. Again, I'm sorry for your loss."

By the time that Blair made it back to her office CSU had already left a report on her desk. She said down in the small office leather chair and faced her large metal work desk. The desk is covered in papers, and paper work that she had not gotten to yet. She turned towards her keyboard and needed to do some research on Chuck Bass. She typed his name into the police database.

A profile of Chuck Bass come up right away and Blair began to read it. "29 years old, male, and look at this," Blair stopped at his employment. "He owns the Empire Hotel, and not mention several others." She furrowed a brow. Blair picked up the paper that CSU had left on her desk. DNA had found under her nails; male DNA.

Knowing that she needed to go see Chuck Bass, Blair decided that she needed to do a little more research on her victim. Typing in her victim name basic information came up on Jamie. She stopped at her type of employment, "she's a waitress?" Blair asked out loud. _The suit she didn't pay for,_ Blair told herself. "Well, if she didn't pay for the suit who did?"

After a few phone calls it didn't take Blair long. "You're sure?" She questioned the man over the phone. "Mr. Bass arranged for that room?" She quickly thanked the man and hung up. Chuck Bass had got a room for his ex girlfriend but why?

Being back at the Empire was odd but Blair was glad to get out of the cold. She made her way towards the offices and stopped at the front desk. "I need to see Mr. Bass." She stood strong.

"Do you have an appointment?" The young secretary raised a brow.

Blair pulled out her badge and tried to flash a polite smile. "This is my appointment. Now, if I were I would get Mr. Bass."

"Of course," The secretary spoke after a moment. "You can have a seat and he'll see you soon."

Blair took a seat and picked up an old magazine. She flipped through before looking down at her watch. _What is taking them so long?_

"Mr. Bass will see you now," The secretary held open a door.

Blair nodded her head thanks, and walked into Chuck Bass office. The office caught her by surprise because it was wide, open, and well taken care of.

Of course, Chuck Bass also caught her by surprise. His black hair gelled back, a nice black suit clung to his clearly tone by. Blair couldn't believe how handsome he actually was, and how young. "Lieutenant," he motions to the guest chair in the office. "Please have a seat."

Blair sits down and has to remind herself that he is a suspect. "Mr. Bass, I need to ask you a question about the murder of Jamie."

Chuck sucks in a breath. "Yes, I heard about this morning. Her parents also phoned to tell me the news."

"You had arranged for her to come to your hotel where she died."

"Yes, and it's unfortunate. Why are you here, Lieutenant?"

"Why did you bring her to your hotel? From what her parents have told me, the two of you broke up."

"We did," Chuck replied. He folds his hands on his desk. "What were going to talk about is private information."

"That information could have gotten her killed. Maybe she died by your hands." There was no beating around the bush for Blair.

Chuck sucked in a breath. "You're here to accuse me of murder?" He questions, but continues. "Why would I invite a woman to my hotel to kill her. I'm not a stupid man." His eyes locked on hers. "Do you take for a stupid man, Lieutenant?"

"No, I don't," Blair's eyes remained locked on his. _Hardball, I have to play hardball,_ Blair told herself. She couldn't get caught up in his good looks

"However, you would have the means, motive, and the money."

"Do you have any evidence?" Chuck questions but he got no replay from Blair. "No, you don't," he answered for her. "If you did, I would be in your office. I believe this meeting is over. I have other things to do. I'm sure you can find the door."

Blair mouth dropped to the floor but she quickly closed it. "Don't worry, Mr. Bass, this isn't the last time we'll be meeting."

"I look forward to it," he replied sharply. "Goodbye, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Blair Waldorf Rose and exited the office. After a day, she had only one suspect, no evidence, and one day body. "Damn," she muttered. Knew that more work would be waiting for her at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Loving Thy Suspect; Lieutenant** **Blair Waldorf catches the case of Jamie. Blair learns that Jamie is an ex-girlfriend of rich and powerful Chuck Bass. There is something about him that she can't let go.**

The drive home had been terrible for Lieutenant Blair Waldorf because she had to battle the holiday traffic. Her mind has been wrapped around her current case, and the conversation that she had with Chuck Bass. _God, that guy is an arrogant SOB,_ Blair thought to herself. However, there was something about him that she just couldn't shake off, but she couldn't think about that now. She pulled into her apartment spot and turned off the car engine. Stepping out of the car Blair frowned to see who was waiting for her once she got out.

Dan Humphrey leans against his car waiting for Blair to get out her car. He knew that he needed this information from her because she was the only one that could give it to her. He tried to flash her an innocent smile once she stepped out of the car.

"What do you want, Humphrey?" Normally Blair would play more nice, but not tonight she just doesn't have the energy.

Dan frowned once meet with Blair's attitude. "Oh, come on, Blair," he tried to put on his best nice voice. "You know that I need a quote from you. A murder case found at the Empire hotel would be gold." He begins to bat his eye lashes.

Blair shakes her head no, and raises a brow at Dan's eye lashing batting. "Look, Humphrey, just because you're dating my best friend doesn't mean that I owe you shit." She heads up to her apartment. "No quote, no comment, on anything. So, you can go run back to Serena now."

Dan scoffs and turns on his heels back to his car. "When you're ready to talk, Blair, give me a call." He knew that sooner or later that Blair would make a statement. She always does.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbles making the long walk up to her apartment. It wasn't much but it's what she called home, and at least it wasn't in Brooklyn. She swings the door open revealing a tiny one bedroom apartment. The walls aren't highly decorated expect for a few family pictures and those with Serena and Dan. Most of the time Blair called her work office home, and this was just the place that she slept. The kitchen was small as well, but it worked well for Blair. She opened the fridge and realized that there was not much in there and began to make herself a sandwich. An easy snack for which she needed to work with.

Blair takes her plate and walks over to her laptop and turns on the laptop, while she waits she begins to check her cellphone. One missed call from her mom, but Blair decided that could wait, and one missed call from Serena. She hit the call back button, and waited as it rang a couple of times.

"B," Serena's perky voice came across the phone. "Are you okay? I called you earlier, but you didn't answer me." She often worried about her cop best friend.

Blair quickly finished her bite of sandwich. "I'm fine, S," The girls usually just use the first letter of their name as a nickname. "I caught a case, and I had to go talk to a suspect. Though, I didn't get very far and without evidence..." she trails off, not wanting to say much more. "You're boy-toy came by for a quote."

"Did you give him one?" Serena asks. She knows that Blair usually doesn't like to give anything up to the press first. That, Serena knew that Dan was going to be bothering her for a quote from Blair. "I know that he always likes to ask."

"He did ask," Blair takes a small bite of her sandwich and quickly swallows it. "He didn't get the quote that he was looking for because I didn't tell him anything. And I won't until I say so." She quickly clarifies in case Serena tries to ask.

"He'll ask me, but I really don't know anything." Serena pauses softly. "Hey, B, just promise me that you'll be careful?"

"Always am, S, always am. I'll call you later, okay?" She quickly says goodbye to her best friend, and figures that now it's time to get to work. Blair opens up her information about Jamie and begins to read through it. Right now the only thing that Blair needs is a connection to the victim and to Chuck Bass. The relationship did not make complete sense to Blair but she needs to know more about it but she makes any more judgment.

Reading further to into Jamie's file reveals that she has gotten a couple of parking ticket and about four speeding tickets but nothing really bad. The file also reveals the different jobs that Jamie has had, and one catches Blair's eye. She used to be a maid at the Empire hotel, about a year ago. "Doesn't he know that you're not supposed to sleep with the staff?" She asks out loud, but there is no one there. What she doesn't understand is why would Jamie keep working if she had meant a guy like Chuck Bass? "I'm sure he would have taken care of her." She whispers to herself out loud. Maybe she didn't want to be taken care?

Blair decides to change pace and reads Chuck Bass profile. She surprised to find that he doesn't even have as much as parking ticket on his record, it's literally spotless. "Jeez, did Daddy buy him out of everything?" She asks out loud, once noticing that he got the business from his father. "Little rich kid, weren't you, Mr. Bass?"

The record isn't giving Blair much information so she figures to try Google. She types in Chuck Bass and hit's search. She's meet with different pictures from all different types from different charity events, and such. Different women are hanging off his arm, but Blair begins to find it odd that she doesn't find one of Jamie. "Maybe he didn't love her enough to take her," she pauses. "Or she didn't want to go to one of these silly events."

By now most of the administrative staff had gone home from the Empire hotel, but not Chuck Bass. He sat in his office staring at his computer reading the small article on the murder that had occurred at his hotel. He frowned reading over Jamie's name because it still hurt him to see her name, and mainly because of what had happened to the two of them. However, his mind was still spinning for the conversation that had happened after he found about Jamie. Chuck had to admit that Blair was more bold than most people because he didn't know too many people that would talk to him like that.

Chuck gaze flickered towards the door as he heard a knock. "Come in," he snapped out. He had wanted to be alone, but that may not be what's best for him.

The door opened and Nate Archibald walked into the office. "Hey, man," he greeted. He set himself down into the visitors chair across from Chuck. "Are you doing okay?" He had heard the news, and knew that he needed to check in on his best friend.

"I'm doing fine, Nathaniel," Chuck was usually the only one to actually call him by his full name. "It's been an incredibly long day with everything. Especially since I was accused of murdering Jamie." The words felt odd leaving his mouth, but it was true.

"You what?" Nate nearly jumped out his seat. "Someone is saying that you killed Jamie?" Nate eyes widen at the sound of that statement. "Who would say that to you? I mean do they not know you at all?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "I believe that it was a Lieutenant Blair Waldorf who accused me of murder." He replied back to Nate. "She has a pretty impressive track record with the New York Police department."

"You looked her up?" Nate questioned. He still couldn't believe that his own best friend was a suspect in a murder investigation.

"Yes, I did," Chuck leans back in his chair. "I wanted to know who I was dealing with," he pauses for a moment, and exchanges a look with Nate. "It's not as creepy as it sounds, Nathaniel. I'm not stalking her or anything, just a basic google search. Come now, don't make me sound like some Christian Grey wanna-be." He pauses for a moment, and realizes something. "You know that you haven't asked me I killed Jamie or not."

Nate opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it. "Come on, Chuck, you're a lot of things, but you're not a killer." He can't believe that Chuck would make a statement like that.

Bright rays of sun begin to drift through the window and onto Lieutenant Blair Waldorf face. She sits up and groans realizing that she had fallen asleep while working on reading all the different reports that she had been provided by CSU. She rubs her face, and figures that it's time to shower and head into her other home, her office at NYPD.

After a shower and not too terrible of a drive Blair arrives at NYPD, and gets out of the car. The parking-lot is buzzing with cases, cops, and suspects, which means that the inside was even more buzzing with excitement. She walks through the door and up the stairs into the building. She walked into her office and seats down in her chair. She raises a brow seeing an envelope on her desk, and picks it up reading the writing. "Empire surveillance," that caught her by surprise because she figured that was going to have fight with them for this. Blair takes the disk and puts it into the computer.

The file opens up and she frowns realizing that all she has is the hallway and elevator footage. She fast forwards it until she see's Jamie going up in the elevator. Blair studies the footage and Jamie's behavior. Jamie begins to shift back and fourth as the elevator goes up, she's nervous about something. "Nervous about seeing Chuck?" She questions out loud. Something catches Blair attention making her zoom in the footage. Jamie has a black purse, something that wasn't found in the room with her. "Whoever killed her has the purse." She notes.

Blair pauses and looks down at her phone seeing that she is being paged down to the morgue.

The hallway down to the morgue was a cold and eerie one. Blair wrinkles her noise as it certainly smells like a morgue. She pushes the double doors open to see Doctor Dorota standing above a body. "Ms. Blair," Dorota gaze flickers up towards Blair.

"Dortoa," Blair responds. She leans back on the heels of her black boots. "What do you have for me?" She questions, knowing that she is a busy woman. That, and Blair also was a busy woman.

Dorota begins to walk towards the body of Jamie being covered by a sheet. She pulls down the sheet revealing the clean dead body of Jamie. Dorota points towards her throat. "The official cause of death was asphyxiation." She doesn't look up at Blair as she moved to the arms. "Bruises on the girls arms show that she probably tried to push her attacker off her."

Blair bites down on her bottom lip soaking in the information. "She had to have known her attacker because there was no forced entry." She paused looking down at Jamie. "Did you do a rape kit?"

Dorota nods her head. "Yes, I did. The test came back negative." She paused for a moment. "However, her toxic report told me different. She did have almost a lethal dose of pain pills in her system."

Blair furrows a brow. "Was she abusing drugs?" She asks more to herself than anything.

Dorota shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't find any pill casing in her stomach line. She must have crushed them and put them in a liquid."

"Or someone else did," Blair mutters to herself. "If she was already going to overdose then why kill her? Speed up the process maybe?" Her eyes dart down to the body and frown. "Anything else that you found?"

Dorota shook her head no. "No, the family is wondering when I'll be able to release the body. The poor mother this morning was so sad." She frowned, and always felt bad for the families that she had to call.

"I don't think that I'll need anything from the body. I'm sure that the families would like to bury their daughter." Blair turns towards the door. "I'll see you later. I have some more work to do." Blair noted, and realized that she had not heard back from the cell phone company.

Blair makes her way back up to her office and nearly jumps as she walks into her office. Chuck Bass is standing in her office, casually leaning back on her visitors chair. "Can I help you?" She clears her throat making her way into her office.

Chuck turns his attention towards Blair. "This is a very small office for a Lieutenant, don't you think?" He questions, not bothering to respond to her previous question. He raises a brow at her.

"I like it just fine," Blair replies, not sure why she has to justify herself to him. "Now, what are you doing here, Mr. Bass?" She quickly regains control of the conversation. "The last time we spoke you didn't have much to say."

"You accused me of murder, Lieutenant," Chuck shrugs his shoulders. "I believe that I didn't prove to you that I couldn't have been around for murdering Jamie." He reaches into his suit pocket and drops some photos on her desk. "I went to a bar where a friend was playing with her band." He takes in a deep breath. "I was supposed to meet with Jamie afterwards."

"What friend was that?"

"Jenny Humphrey. She's dating my best friend."

"Humphrey?" Blair bites down on her lip. _Dan's sister,_ Blair tells herself mentally. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," Chuck replies simply. "I don't like being accused of murder, Lieutenant."

Blair nods her head. "Fair enough," she speaks. "I'm surprised that you came without a lawyer." She notes.

"I cared about, Jamie."

"Cared about her enough to provide her pain killers?" Blair raises a brow. She knows she has to be careful, without a warrant he could walk away from her.

Chuck mouth drops open in surprise. "No, I didn't," he hisses out. "I didn't touch drugs, and Jamie knew that. I maybe have smoked weed as a teenager, but I grew up."

"Did Jamie touch the drugs?" Blair questions. "Is that why she worked while dating you? You wouldn't pay for her habitat?"

"Jamie worked because she wanted to," Chuck tone harshened. "Do you always take pride in insulting the dead?"

Blair's eyes narrowed into a cold hard gaze. "I'm not insulting anyone," she tossed back. "I'm not here to judge her, but to find her killer, Mr. Bass." She took a deep breath. She had to chose her words carefully. "That means I have touch parts of her life that were meant to stay a secret. I take pride in my job."

 _I know you do,_ Chuck thought to himself. He had found her record in her google search. "I cared about Jamie, I don't like to hear people talk about her like that."

"Did the two of you fight about her drugs use?"

"Sometimes. Pain killers were her favorite, and I told her that it wasn't for her but... But she wouldn't promise me that she would leave them alone."

"Is that why the two of you broke up?"

"No, it wasn't. She had found someone else." Chuck looks down at the floor.

"Why did you bring her to the hotel, Mr. Bass?" Blair's tone had soften. Maybe if she tried a different approach.

"To talk about the drug use, it was getting worse, so her parents called. They were worried about her behavior. I had set a meeting at 5 for dinner in the room," he pauses for a moment. "I went to the concert about 1 and I got the news at 3."

"If the meeting wasn't until 5 what was she doing up there at noon?" Blair asks. "That's an hour that you don't have a time frame for."

"I was in a meeting with a rival company," Chuck leans forward. "I told her to come any time, and enjoy the hotel. I didn't want her to think it was an attack. I was afraid she might have thought I wanted to get back together."

"Did you?"

"Of course, but I couldn't have. Not unless she promised to swear off the drugs. I loved her, Lieutenant, but I don't think that I was in love with her. I think she she knew that." Chuck stood from his chair. "If you really think I'm your suspect, follow your gut, but you'll be wasting your time. I didn't do it." He walks towards the doorway. "I left my card on your desk, call if you need anything. My lawyers number is on there too if you need an official interview where I can't leave."

Blair waits until he leaves to pick up his card. She reads the number, and tries to stop the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "It's not him," she mutters to herself. _Of course, I can't prove that,_ she tells herself. It was up to her to prove it, and she needed to start with the cell phone records.

 **Author note: I just want to say thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. They really mean a lot of me. Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I wasn't feeling very good.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lieutenant Blair Waldorf sat in front of her desk wide eyed at the novel size stack of phone records, and text messages. She takes a deep breath in before starting on the first page of the text messages. The text messages were pretty standard between her friends, that is until she found one number. Now, Blair really began to read the text messages.

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: 555-2358**

 **Babe, I really need to meet. I have the money.**

* * *

 **From: 555-2358**

 **To: Jamie**

 **Where do you want to meet? Don't bring the rich guy with you unless he's buying too.**

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: 555-2358**

 **Our normal spot? Don't worry. I won't bring him. He doesn't approve of this anyways...**

* * *

 **From: 555-2358**

 **To: Jamie**

 **Why don't you just get some money and leave his sorry ass?**

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: 555-2358**

 **I can't! I love him, but I love this part of my life as well.**

* * *

 **From: 555-2358**

 **To: Jamie**

 **You can't have it both, Jamie. You're going to have chose sooner or later between him and I. It will be sooner rather than later.**

"That sounds threatening," Blair notes out loud. She frowns realizing that she still needed a name for this guy. _He doesn't seem to like Chuck,_ Blair tells herself. Though, why should he like him? "He wants Jamie all to himself."

The ringing of Blair's cell phone takes her attention off of that problem, and she glances down to see that it's Serena. "Hey, S," Blair answers.

"B," Serena squeals out excited. She hadn't expected to actually find her best friend answering the phone. "Are you free tonight?"

"Why?" Blair furrows an eyebrow. She can only begin to imagine what her best friend has planned.

Serena frown slightly. "It's nothing bad," she begins. "Really it's not." She clarifies. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Dan's sister concert."

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Doesn't matter," Blair shakes it out. She looks down at the stack of texts. Though, it would be good to see how Chuck Bass acts when he's not in business mode. "I'll go," Blair pulls the phone back hearing Serena's excited squeal. "Just text me the address, okay?" She tells her, and hangs up the phone.

Blair turns towards her computer putting in a request for a warrant to learn the name of this number. She knows that the phone company won't give it up that easy. Pressing down on her button lip, she decides to flip to the end of the pile. "Ah," she speaks out loud. "The text messages between Jamie and Chuck."

 **From: Chuck**

 **To: Jamie**

 **Jamie, we really need to talk.**

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: Chuck**

 **About what? We don't have anything to say to each other. I made my choice...**

* * *

 **From: Chuck**

 **To: Jamie**

 **I know you did. That's not what this is about. Can you meet me somewhere? The hotel perhaps?**

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: Chuck**

 **Chuck, I don't know. I'm with him now.**

* * *

 **From: Chuck**

 **To: Jamie**

 **Please just meet me? It's really important, Jamie.**

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: Chuck**

 **Ugh, fine, I'll meet you. The only thing is... He can't know about this.**

* * *

"She's scared of this guy," Blair notes out loud. Taking a deep breath Blair continues to read the text messages.

 **From: Chuck**

 **To: Jamie**

 **I won't. I just wish that you would see what a crappy guy he is.**

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: Chuck**

 **You would know that how? You've never even meet him, Chuck?**

* * *

 **From: Chuck**

 **To: Jamie**

 **Calm down, will you? I just...never mind... It wasn't my place.**

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: Chuck**

 **Clearly.**

* * *

 **From: Chuck**

 **To: Jamie**

 **My offer still stands. I'll leave a suit for you and you can get a drink or use the spa? Okay?**

* * *

 **From: Jamie**

 **To: Chuck**

 **I will, okay?**

* * *

Most of Blair's afternoon was consumed with reading endless text messages most of them casual and innocent. She had found a few more from her boyfriend/ drug dealer.

It wasn't long before it was time to go out with Serena and Dan. Blair had gone straight from her work office to the bar that she was supposed to meet her friends. She pulled up to the bar named Bea's. Blair turned off the car engine and stepped outside into the cool New York air.

"B!" Serena exclaims running towards he best friend. She engulfs Blair into a hug.

Blair stumbles back a couple of steps and hugs Serena's back. "Hey, S," she grins and pulls back from the hug. Blair turns and looks at Dan. "Don't start." She warns.

Dan holds his hands up in the air defensively. "I'm not," he exchanges a glance with Serena. "It's night of friends not trying to get a comment out of you."

"Good," Blair replied, and stepped into the bar. The smell of booze filled the air, a long with food, and loud music echoes through the air. She leads the way to a table and sits down.

Serena and Dan sit down at the table. The waitress quickly comes a long taking their drink orders and promises to be right back with them. "B," Serena speaks louder to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"That guy over there is staring at you."

"What guy?"

Serena points trying not to be too obvious but she points right at Chuck Bass. "Is he your admire?

Dan and Blair's head turns towards the table where Chuck is sitting. "That's Chuck Bass," Dan turns towards Blair. "How do you know Chuck Bass?"

Blair sighs softly noticing that Chuck has been starting at her. "He's not my admire," she pauses for a moment. "He's just..." She trails off not knowing how to say it. "He was a suspect in my case."

This peaks Dan's interest. "Really?" He questions. "Why?"

"That was off the record information, Humphrey." Blair quickly clarifies. "It doesn't matter why. It just matters that he's not anymore." She looks down playing with her straw.

Serena furrows a brow. "Do you like him, B?" She waits for an answer. "Blair?"

"No," Blair says after a moment. "No I don't." She clarifies, but the words feel odd leaving her mouth. Do I really mean that? Blair questions herself. She tries to shake off the question.

Luckily for Blair it's time for the band to play. Jenny Humphrey walks up on the stage her blonde hair in curls with lots of eye make-up. "How is everyone doing tonight?" Jenny asks the crowd. The crowd responds with yells and screams. "Let's get in started!"

The band played a variety of songs all of which the audience went crazy for. Even Blair found herself jamming out to a few of the songs. However, her eyes kept wandering towards Chuck Bass. Occasionally she would find he staring at her. Finally the band finishes their set.

"Come on," Dan said pointing towards the back stage. "We can go see the band."

"Okay," Serena stands up from her seat and turns to Blair.

Blair stands up but her cell phone begins to beep at her. "Go on," she urges. "I'll catch up." She glances down to see it a text message.

From: Vanessa, court assistant

To: Blair

Your warrant went through. The information is attached below. Short summary: Damien Dalgaard is the owner of that phone number. I did attach a picture. He's had several arrests previous to this.

Blair looks down at the picture then back up towards the back stage. She heads towards Serena and Dan when something catches her attention. "Who's that guy talking to your sister?" She turns her attention towards Dan.

Dan shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea." He turned towards Blair. "Why?"

"No reason," Blair flat out lies. She knows it's exactly who's talking to Jenny. Damien Dalgaard. The possible killer of Jamie.

Blair watched Damien give Jenny a small plastic bag and walk away. She waited until he was far enough away to approach. Relief washed over her when she noticed that Dan and Serena was talking with Serena. "Hey," she speaks trying to be nice.

"Hi," Damien replies. He stuffs his hands into his pocket. "Can I help you?"

"How much you way for those pain pills?" Blair asked.

A smirk make it's way over to Damien face. "What makes you think I have them?"

"Look, man, do you want to make some money or not?" Blair didn't seem to have the patience for this kid.

Damien leaned back on his heels. "You a cop?" He hissed out the word cop.

"Do I look like a cop to you?"

Damien reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of pills. "One pill for $100.00." He threw out a high number.

It was Blair's time to smirk. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a badge. "NYPD!" She shouts and jerks him around. "You're the under the arrest for the murder of Jamie Reynolds."

Damien jerks around trying to escape Blair's grip but it doesn't work for him. He feels the cold steel of the handcuffs going around his wrists. "You asshole pig!" He spits at Blair.

Blair scoffs at his tone. "Really?" She demands from him. Leading him in front of all the crowd. She catches the attention of Chuck Bass. "Cussing at me will not reduce your murder charge, moron." She tried to hide her pride as the whispers and stares began.

Damien struggled but his head down. He couldn't believe this. "You're going to regret this." He hissed. "You have no idea who I am."

"I don't care if you're the president of the United States. You don't know who I am." Blair meet his attitude.

It didn't take long before Damien had been booked and thrown into an interview room and Blair was rearing to go. _Bad cop,_ Blair told herself. She pushed herself through the door with a yellow folder in her hand. "Orange isn't your color, Damien."

"You're going to regret this!"

Blair sat down across from the table from him. She throws the folder on the table. "I don't, but we're not going to talk about that." She takes out a picture of Jamie dead. She slides it across the table. "We can talk about the girl you murdered."

Damien sucks in a breath staring at the picture. "You think I did this?" He pushes it away. "Get real. Jamie was my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Blair tries not to snort. "Well, you sure where possessive of her. You got jealous of Chuck Bass."

"Jealous of Chuck Bass?!" Damien scoffs. "Please." He replies sarcastically. "He's a pussy but I wasn't jealous of him."

"You hated that she always gave him the time of day. You got jealous of enough to-"

The door swings open and standing in the doorway is Commander Brock Redwood. He clears his throat. "Lieutenant, we need to have a word."

"I told you, you'd regret this." Damien mocks.

Blair rises from her seat. "Commander, I-" she begins but doesn't get very far. She leans on the doorway.

"Don't!" He growls. He put his hand up to stop her. "Do you have any idea who that is?" He doesn't wait for her answer. "His father is in the Senate. An incredibly pro-police one, and I plan to keep it that way. He'll be released right now. And a public apologize shall be issued by you."

"The evidence suggests-"

"I checked his alibi for that night. It's bullet-proof."

Blair eyes widen at what she's hearing. "What?" She doesn't believe this. "You can't be serious!"

"I am," he snap out. " I would go if I were you."

Blair's mouth drops open in pure shock. "Yes sir," she mumbles out. _Dirty ass cop,_ Blair tells herself. She turns on her heels and heads back to her office.

Chuck Bass, who had been watching the whole time, walks behind her. "They are just letting him go?" He practically shouts.

"I don't have time for this." Blair doesn't turn around. She doesn't have time for him.

"You don't have time for this?" Chuck shouts. He walks into Blair's arm las grabs her arm yanking her around.

"I'm going to advise that you let go of me, Mr. Bass."

"Chuck."

"W...w...what?"

"Call me Chuck. Mr. Bass is my father. A crappy asshole father, but my father. I'm Chuck."

"Look, Chuck, it's crappy but you people do this all the time."

"You people?"

"Yes, people that have all money in the world to make their problems. People like you."

"I don't know what kind of man you think I am, Lieutenant, but I'm not one of those people."

"Right, I don't know what kind of guy you are." Blair points towards the door. "You can go now."

"You don't know what kind man I am?" Chuck takes a large step towards her. "I think you do." He reaches for her hair.

Blair slaps his hand away. "Don't. This isn't happening."

"What isn't happening?"

"This. I'm investigating your ex-girlfriends murder case. Plus, I won't be that girl."

"What girl is that?"

"Your rebound girl."

Chuck begins laughing. "You think I just want to sleep with you." He grins. "If that was the case I would have accomplished that a long time ago. You're strong, caring of the dead, I like you, Lieutenant." He leans down and gently and kissed her.

Blair was caught by surprise but kissed him back.

Chuck, after a long moment, broke the kiss. "Wow," he breathes out.

"Yeah, wow," Blair takes in a deep breath.

What seemed like a perfect moment was broken by the buzzing of the cell phone. Both look down at their cell phones.

 **From: Gossip Girl**

 **To: Everyone**

 **Hey, Upper east Siders. Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalize lives of Manhattan elite. Poor B is barking up the wrong tree. She's getting colder. Maybe C will help warm her up. I know all of you, but don't know me. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. X.O.X.O Gossip Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Sorry this so late. Right now my life is really crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know, finding the killer maybe closer than you think.**

Lieutenant Blair Waldorf stood looking down at her cell phone in disbelief. She had read the text message several times and it was just as terrible as the first time. She turned towards her desk and kicked the desk as hard as she possible could. "What the..." She hated being mocked, really hated it. "Did you get the text message?" She turns towards Chuck.

Chuck nods his head yes. "They're mocking us." He practically growls. "Why? What is the point of that?"

"To prove that I can't touch them," Blair replies, but it's mostly to herself. "Look, I need to..." She turns for the door. "I need to have traced this text message ASAP. I'm sure that you can see yourself out." She raises a brow.

"I'll get going home," Chuck turns for the door. "Blair?" He questions, and watches her turn his direction. "Be careful."

"Always am," Blair replies. She heads down the hallway to the IT department. She bursts through the door with her cell phone in hand. She walks over to her IT guy and hands him the phone. "I need you trace a text message for me." She looks down at him sharply.

Carter takes the phone from Blair and plugs the phone into a computer. He looks at the text message and begins to type on the computer. After a few minutes Carter is left staring at the computer.

"What does that look mean?"

"Well," Carter begins knowing that this isn't going to go well at all. "Whoever sent this text message has done a good job of making sure that they won't be found. They have their location bouncing from all towers, and crap. I might be able to figure it out, but it will take me as couple days."

"I don't have a couple of days, Carter."

"Well, this isn't like the movies, Blair. I'll get it, but I'm sure they know that I'm trying to find them. Whoever is doing this is great with computers, or they know someone who is great with computers."

Blair groans but knows that she doesn't have any choice right now. "Look, just keep working on it, all right?" She tells Carter. She heads back into her office, and licks her lips. She could still taste Chucks lips on hers. He didn't play fair, she told herself.

She walks out, and grabs her cell phone. She goes down the list until she finds Dan's name. She hits the call button. "Hey," she says the moment he answers. "You want a statement? Meet me tomorrow at noon, okay?" Blair doesn't have to wait for his answer but hangs up. She already knows what his answer will be. Blair runs a hand through her hair frustrated. There is not a lot that she can do other than go home.

 _Blair stood in Chuck Bass's office, but she wasn't sure why she was there. "Chuck," she began, watching him rise from his chair._

 _A smirk formed across his face as he reached over and gently took Blair's face. "Oh, Lieutenant," he began. He reached down and gently kissed her._

 _Blair melted into the kiss, and reached up running her hands through his hair. She didn't want him to stop._

 _Chuck deepened the kiss, and gently began to push Blair into the wall pinning her there. He broke the kiss, and began to trail kisses down her neck._

 _Blair gasped and let out a small moan as she wanted more. Every kiss felt like a hot fire was being light on her body._

Suddenly Blair wakes up in her bed. The dream is still fresh on her mind, and she frowns realizing that it wasn't true. "Get it together, Waldorf." She mumbles to herself. Blair rolls over and glances at her alarm clock, 4 A.M. "Time to get up," she mumbles knowing that she won't get back to sleep.

After a quick shower, coffee with her breakfast, she realizes that she still needs to give a comment to the public. She tried to not think about it because it just pissed her off that the commander was dirty. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she had to meet Dan.

It wasn't long before it was time to meet Dan. Blair walks into the coffee shop to see Dan already sitting there. She walks over and furrows a brow at the coffee that he had bought for her. "You didn't have to do that."

Dan shrugs and takes a swing of his coffee. "Sit down," he gestures to the sit. "I'm sure you don't have all day."

"I don't," Blair replied. "You ready for this?"

Dan nods his head and takes out his pen and paper. "Go for it."

"An official statement," Blair begins, but isn't happy about it. "NYPD would like to apologize about the mistake with Damien Dalgaard. He arrest was an unfortunate mistake, and will not happen again."

Dan writes and makes notes. "Is that all?"

"Yup," Blair leans back in her chair. "You wouldn't even be getting that had I not been forced to make that."

Dan nods his head. "Did you get that gossip girl text?"

"You got that too?" Blair nearly chokes on her coffee. "Did Serena?"

Dan nods his head yes. "What the hell is that about? Is it the killer?"

"First off, this is off the record, Humphrey."

"Fine, now come on, why are we getting this?"

"I have no idea," Blair admits softly. "I'm still tracing the text message. You need to call me if you get another one, okay?"

Dan opens his mouth to speak but closes it as Blair's phone begins to ring. "Waldorf," a long pause. "What? You've got to be kidding me. No, I'll be right there." Blair hangs up the phone. "Damien Dalgaard has been murdered."

The room was a buzz with cops, CSU's, and the medical examiner office. Blair walks into the room, and she is noticed by the blood splatter that she is walking into. She sucks in a deep breath and is caught by surprise. Damien is lying on the ground covered in his own blood, and clearly deceased. She pulls out a pair of latex gloves and bends down next to him. "One day you're a suspect, and the next you're dead." She is surprised by the violence especially the fact that he had been stabbed and strangled.

Blair pushes herself into her feet and looks around the room. Standing outside the apartment is Jenny Humphrey, and it's clear that she's been crying. She makes her way out to Jenny. "Did you find the body?"

Jenny nods her head, trying to wipe off her mascara that had ran down her face. "I...I didn't touch anything."

"That saves me one question," Blair mumbled to herself. "What were you doing here, Jenny?" She raises a brow. "Damien isn't a stand-up kind of guy." Jenny doesn't say anything for a long moment. "Were you buying drugs from him?"

Jenny shakes her head no, but it's clear that she's lying. "Look, I don't have a problem, but with the band-"

"Look, you don't need to explain yourself to me." Blair stops her mid-sentence. "However, I can't ignore the fact that you've been buying drugs."

"Lieutenant," An uniform officer knows that it isn't the best time. She stands with a tablet in her hand. "I

have something you need to see."

Blair takes the tablet from her hand and hits play. The video is hallway footage and nothing is really happening until the door to Damien opens and Chuck Bass steps out of the door. Chuck looks pissed off and his nose is clearly bloody. "Damn it!" Blair screams, and slams the tablet into the officers hands. She racks her hands through her hair. "Damn it! Damn it!" She snarled. "Fuck," she mutters to herself. "Go send an officer to pick up Chuck Bass for interview."

She needed an hour or two but she knew that she wasn't going to get that. Blair paced in her office, and she was told that Chuck was waiting for his lawyer. She frowned because 24 hours ago they had shared a sweet kiss and now she was going to have to interview him for murder.

"He's ready for you." A uniformed officer peaks her head into Blair's office.

"Thank you." Blair takes a deep breath and heads into the interview room.

The room is cold, and bare with just a long metal table, and the two-way mirror across from them. She has a yellow folder in her hand that she had taken from her office. She slides the metal chair out making it squeak across the floor.

Chuck Bass sat across from Blair with his lawyer on his right side. His eyes stayed locked on hers. "What is this about?" His tone is ice cold.

Blair doesn't say one word but opens the folder and pulls out a picture. A picture of Damien, lying on the ground dead. She slides it across the table. "This is why." She meets his tone.

Chuck picks up the pictures and let's out an audible gasp. "You..." He can't even get the words out. "I didn't know that he had died."

"You didn't?" Blair raises a brow. "Well," she reaches into the folder and pulls out a picture of Chuck leaving Damien apartment. "This was taken just two hours before he was found. It looks like you've been in a bit of a fight, Mr. Bass."

"Oh, we're back to Mr. Bass," he mumbled, but takes the picture. "Look, I did go see Damien, but I left him alive. He just a little hurt, but alive."

"Chuck!" His lawyer hissed. "I'm advising you to shut it."

"So, you admit to hitting him?" Blair doesn't take her eyes off Chuck. "Why stop with just hitting him?"

"Because I'm not a killer, and you know that." Chuck snaps out. He frowns.

Blair takes a deep breath. "The evidence is telling me different." Her eyes are locked on his. "The evidence doesn't lie."

"If you're going to arrest me, do it all ready." Chuck leans back in his chair. "Everyone in this room nows that you don't believe that I did anything." He stares at Blair. "Damien killed Jamie, and I just..."

Blair sighs softly. "You went there with intentions to hurt Damien, and maybe it happened faster than you thought it would?" Her tone was softer. "It's clear that you hated Damien."

Chucks lawyer cleared his throat. "Other than this tape do you have any evidence linking my client to the crime?" He raises a brow.

"A confession from your client that he assaulted the victim," Blair snarls. "If you think that he's just walking out-"

"Oh, I don't think," Chucks lawyer stands up from his chair. "We're done because this is harassment. Did you know that no one read my client his rights? I believe in trial this could be a false confession because he wasn't advised of his rights." The lawyer smirks. "Next time, when doing the paperwork don't call it an arrest. We're done here."

Both Chuck and his lawyer stand up and leave Blair alone in the room. She doesn't move for a long moment. "I'm sorry," she whispers to where Chuck had been sitting. She closes her eyes shut wishing that she could just wake up and this would be a bad dream, however she knows better than that.

Blair stands up and exits the interview room when she gets a text from Dorota. She frowns, but heads to the morgue. Blair still can't believe that Damien had died because she was sure that he had killed Jamie. "He might of," Blair mumbles to herself. "And Chuck could have..." She trails off unable to complete the sentence. She can't deny the evidence, but her heart is leading her in a different direction.

After a long walk Blair finally makes it down to the morgue. She pushes the doors open and walks in to see Dorota with a body. "You busy?" She calls out.

Dorota head snaps out. "No," she replies. "I always have time for you." She points to the direction she walking towards. "I finished with him. Man, he took a beating."

"He did," Blair sighs out. "He was my suspect, but now I have a new one."

"You don't sound so sure." Dorota comments, getting things ready for Blair. "You're not sure." She comments.

"The evidence is telling me one thing, but my gut is telling me another." Blair sighs. She hasn't actually admitted this out loud.

"Trust your gut, Blair, you know what you're doing."

"I sure hope so," Blair mumbles. "What did you find?" She changed the subject.

"Damien had been stabbed a couple of times, but nothing fatal. He died from being strangled just like Jamie." She takes a paper out. "I found DNA under his fingernails. The same male DNA was under there but this time there was also female DNA."

"Female DNA?" Blair asks out loud. "Bonnie and Clyde type?" She asks. "Anything else?"

"Not yet," Dorota tells her. "I've sent his toxic report, but I'll call you when I get that back.

After talking to Dorota Blair sits in her office. Slowly she rises from her seat and pulls out her cell phone. She scrolls until she finds Serena's number. She presses call and waits.

"Hey, B," Serena's cheerful voice springs across on the phone. "What's wrong?" She asks, when Blair doesn't say anything.

Blair bites down on her bottom lip, and takes a deep breath. "I'm taking a couple hours of personal time. Do you want to meet me at the bar? Have a couple of drinks?"

"Sure," Serena replies, but knows that there is something more to the story. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just meet me there."

The bar was buzzing with people and alcohol as Blair walks into the bar. She spots her blonde best friend right away. "Serena!" She greets sitting down next to her.

"Hey, B," Serena grins. "I orders the first round for us. Now spill."

"Spill what?" Blair asks innocently.

Serena scoffs. "Blair Waldorf!" She scolds. "You are in the middle of a case and are meeting me in a bar. Something is up. Spill."

"I think I'm falling for my suspect. He's so... The evidence says he's a killer but I don't think so."

"Why?"

"He's not the type, but he might be a killer actor. Plus he's caring and loving, and he's cares about people."

"Chuck Bass? He seemed to have a thing for you last night."

"He kissed me, S. However, I had to interview him for a crime today. He got out on a lawyer crap, but..."

"What is your gut telling you, B? Trust it."

"Maybe, or maybe I'll trust this right here." Blair picks up her first shot and slams it down.

It wasn't long before Blair had drank way more than she had planned. "S," Blair slurred. "Take me home."

Blair thanked Serena for dropping her off and fumbles for her keys. It's clear that she's had a few too many drinks. She yelps out loud seeing who is standing at her front door; Chuck Bass. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." He leans back on his heels. "Have you been drinking?" He raises a brow.

"That's creepy you know." Blair scolds. "That doesn't help your serial killer profile." She steps but isn't paying attention and nearly falls.

Luckily Chuck catches her and makes sure she is steady. "You've been drinking." He mostly comments to himself. "It's not creepy." He frowns, but shakes his head. "We need to talk, Blair."

"I can't," Blair finally manages to open the door to her apartment. "I don't want to talk. Why don't you come in and we can not talk. Unless you're going to kill me."

"I'm not going to do any of those things, Blair. You're drunk, and I won't sleep with you when you're drunk." He steps into the apartment with her. He knows that he can't leave her alone. "Do you really think that I killed Damien?"

"No," Blair slurs out. "I have to follow the evidence because the evidence is never wrong, but you..." She trails off wandering around her apartment. "You have my head spinning."

"I'm sure that's the alcohol," he sighs. Chuck takes her arm and makes her sit down. "I need you to understand I'm not a killer." He speaks real seriously.

"Why is that so important to you?" Blair lays back on the couch. "You've said that a lot."

"Because," Chuck rises to his feet. "I need you to know that, okay? I... I shouldn't have come here."

Blair stands up and nearly falls over. "Do you know how hard it was for me today in that interview room? I hated that I have to do that..." She trails off. "This scares me. You scare me."

"Why?" Chuck stares at her. "Because you think I killed those people?"

"No, I don't think you killed them, but I can't ignore the evidence. You scare me because I like you, and I can't."

"Why not?"

"Right now, you're the only suspect in the case. What if this all an act? I can't like you, but I do! I want you to..." She trails off thinking about the dream. She sits down. "I need to solve this case before anything can happen between us."

Chuck nods. "I know," he whispers. "I like you too, but..." He trails off and stops as Blair throws up on his shoes. "Oh," he frowns. "Come on, you can't be by yourself."

 **Spotted: Well, well, well, it looks B has found some company, but is a trick or does C actually have a heart.**


End file.
